1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backlight assemblies within liquid crystal display (LCD) modules, and more particularly to a structure for securing lamp wires of the backlights within LCD modules.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Compared to cathode-ray tubes (CRTs), flat panel displays (e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), etc.) display high quality images, consume a relatively low amount of power, produce a low amount of heat, and may be fabricated in small sizes. Due to these characteristics, LCDs in particular are extensively used in devices such as watches, calculators, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, notebook computers, monitors for personal computers (PCs), televisions, TV receivers, monitors in airplanes, etc.
LCDs typically include an LCD panel formed with two thin glass substrates having specially treated surfaces being connected to, and separated from each other via a layer of injected liquid crystal material. The phase of the injected liquid crystal material is between a solid phase and a liquid phase. An orientation of molecules within the injected layer of liquid crystal material may be selectively manipulated by applying a voltage to electrodes formed on the two thin glass substrates. By manipulating the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, light transmittance characteristics of the LCD panel may be selectively controlled. Accordingly, images may be expressed to varying degrees of brightness by the LCD panel. It should be noted, however, that LCD panels are not, by themselves, capable of emitting light. Accordingly, a light source (e.g., a lamp) is required to display images on the LCD panel.
Generally, light sources included within LCD modules are provided as backlight assemblies arranged behind or along the LCD panel. Referring to FIG. 1, a backlight assembly of an LCD module includes a rectangular mold frame 26, a lamp 27, a metal reflecting plate 29, a light guide 24, a reflecting sheet 25, and a plurality of diffusion and prism sheets 21, 22, and 23.
The mold frame 26 is formed of plastic while the lamp 27 emits light and is mounted within an inner portion of the mold frame 26. The metal reflecting plate 29 is arranged within an inner portion of the mold frame 26 to surround one portion of the lamp 27 and reflect light emitted from the lamp 27. The light guide 24 is mounted within the mold frame 26 and adjacent the lamp 27 to guide light emitted from the lamp 27 uniformly toward the surface of the substrate 10. The -reflecting sheet 25 is arranged under the light guide 24 while the diffusion and prism sheets 21, 22, and 23 are arranged on the light guide 24.
Referring to FIG. 2, each of the first and second lamp wires 28a and 28b, respectively, are connected to respective first and second ends of the lamp 27. Connected to the first and second lamp wires 28a and 28b, the lamp 27 is electrically connected to an external power source. A low voltage is applied to the first end of the lamp 27 via the first lamp wire 28a and a high voltage is applied to the second end of the lamp 27 via the second lamp wire 28b. The first and second lamp wires 28a and 28b extend outside the LCD module via an opening 26b formed at a corner of the mold frame 26.
The first lamp wire 28a is connected to a junction at the first end of the lamp 27 arranged away from the opening 26b. Accordingly, in order for the first lamp wire 28a to be connected to the external source, the first lamp wire 28a must be guided along a receiving groove 26a formed at an edge of the mold frame 26 through the opening 26b and outside the LCD module. The second lamp wire 28b is connected to a junction at the second end of the lamp 27 arranged near the opening 26b. Accordingly, the second lamp wire 28b may be guided directly through the opening 26b without the use of a structure such as the receiving groove 26a. 
As tension is applied to the first and second lamp wires 28a and 28b, tensile forces are directly transmitted through the second lamp wire 28b to second end of the lamp 27 thereby bending the second lamp wire 28b and/or disconnecting the second lamp wire 28b from the second end of the lamp 27. Accordingly, as tension is applied to the first and second lamp wires 28a and 28b, the lamp 27 may become disconnected from the external power supply and the second end of the lamp 27 may further become damaged.
Referring to FIG. 3, the inventors of the present invention have disclosed a structure for securing lamp wires of backlight assemblies within LCD modules. The lamp wires 28 are arranged within the mold frame 126, and a metal chassis 30, similar to the metal chassis shown 30 in FIG. 1, contacts the edge of the liquid crystal display panel 10 and the mold frame 126 to connect the liquid crystal panel 10 to the backlight assembly. Accordingly, first and second lamp wires 28a and 28b may extend through an opening 126b formed within a portion of the mold frame 126 and spaced a predetermined distance from a corner of the mold frame 12 such that the second lamp wire 28b is bent at two locations when a portion of it extends outside the LCD module. Based on the structure shown in FIG. 3, tension applied to the second lamp wire 28b does not result in disconnection of the lamp 27. However, portions of the lamp wires 28 extending out from the opening 126b may become damaged due to sharp edges on the metal chassis 30 when the metal chassis 30 is connected to the mold frame 126.